1. Technical Field
This invention relates to closure caps for dispensers of pre-moistened tissues that are selectively dispensed from a resealable container.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type are typically directed towards complete dispenser constructions having a container for the storage of the plurality of pre-moistened towels and tissues that are in an interconnected band defined by preparation so as to be individually separated, removed from use as they are dispensed. Examples of such containers can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,967,756, 3,973,695, 3,982,659, 4,328,907 and 5,542,567.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,756 a wet wipe dispenser can be seen having a bottom loading container with a molded integral top.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,695 is directed towards a dispenser for moist tissues having a container and a cap removably secured thereto. A shallow dispensing groove is formed within the cap having a lid registerable thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,659 discloses a bulk package for wet sheets having a mounting base removably secured to one piece molded container body. Closure dispensing unit is secured with an outlet opening in the container having multiple hinged flanges over an hour glass shaped opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,907 is on a dispenser for individual moistened paper tissues having a container body with a dispensing cap removably secured thereon. The cap has an upstanding tapered wall with a recessed area and a hinge closure cap engageable thereover.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,567 claims a moist tissue package construction having a storage box base and a registering lid thereon. The lid has a recessed dispensing area with an upstanding slit outlet within. A hinged cap is registerable over the dispensing area.